halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Type-27 Special Application Sniper Rifle
| manufacturer=Merchants of Qikost | model= | type=Special Application Sniper Rifle | cost= | size=*Length: 176 centimetres *Width: 25.8 centimetres *Height: 46.1 centimetres *Weight: 18 kilograms | damage per hit= | magazine=10 | maxammo= | fire= | ammotype=Accelerated ionized hydrogen gas | operation=Particle Accelerator | rate of fire=single shot | accuracy=Accurate to 1800 metres | range= | era= | counterpart= | counterwep= | affiliation=USR }} The , better know as simply the Beam Rifle, is formerly the sniper rifle of the Covenant, and now the primary sniper rifle of the Sangheili Republic History Covenant's doctrine has always been about manoeuvre and fire, relying on highly mobile infantry, packing fierce fire in close quarters. Their longest range, most precise instruments, were often infantry carried rifles, such as the Type-31 Rifle and precursor to the Type-51 Carbine. For centuries, this had been enough, as none challenged the Covenant's rule, aside from odd bouts of sedition, and renegades. When the Covenant began their genocidal war against humanity, they suddenly found this tactic lacking. Entire armies ground to a halt, as well placed snipers terrified the Covenant with pinpoint, precision fire. Such snipers became the bane of Covenant commanders, and this furore transferred to weapon smiths, eager to match this firepower. Enter the Beam Rifle. Highly accurate, and lethal at range, it was blessed by the Prophets and sent forth to production. Following the fall of High Charity, the design was spread far and wide, to resume production. The Merchants of Qikost produced some of the highest quality rifles in the galaxy, and supplied them personally to the Swords of Sanghelios. Description Sister-design to the Type-50 Beam Rifle, the Type-27 is preferred by the Sangheili for a number of reason. The weapon is more reliable, at the cost of weight, with cladding covering the inner workings, such as the beam channel and the main accelerator and coolant interchange. Its also more comfortable to hold, being more leant towards Sangheili physiology, and has a more sophisticated sighting system. The beam rifle uses a particle accelerator to accelerate a beam of ionized hydrogen to hyper-velocity, creating the impression of an instant hit, especially at short range. It can rapidly fire off three shots before it overheats, with the accelerator opening up to vent heat directly from the accelerator. The weapon features a high power scope, with sophisticated target tracking sensors integrated into it's sight. The Weapon is mainly used by scouts, snipers, skirmishers and assassins. Highly accurate, and producing little in terms of flash or noise, it can quickly take down shielded infantry. The Swords have integrated the weapon into standard units and mission planning, creating a more well rounded force. Variants Sword of the Faithful Once the weapon of the Prophet of Regret's trusted majordomo, the weapon fell into myth and legend following his death. Rumours swirled about it's use and eventually, it was captured from a warlord on the colony of Varaenes. Delivered to Sword of Sanghelios armourers, it's modifications were replicated and imposed on select models, that were then disseminated to Special Operations. Improved sighting systems, combined with new battery systems and an improved coolant makes it more lethal, especially in close quarters, but it's cost makes it impractical for wide spread deployment. Krith's Left Hand Recovered from the armoury of the Pirate Prince Krith, it was claimed as a trophy by Ripa 'Moram, before his fall from grace, as rise as Arbiter. The weapon disappeared, before it emerged from the pages of history once more, discovered by a salvage team picking through the shattered remains of a fallen Covenant ship. Finding it locked inside a vault, the weapon was sold to the Merchants of Qikost for analysis. It's powerful modifications, improving the battery and allowing for it to fire in rapid bursts of three shots, were analysed at great length, and after many attempts it was successfully replicated. These weapons were sold for small fortunes, with heroes clamouring to have it's power in their hands, or locked in their vaults. Longsword Commissioned by the Sword of the Arbiter, R'Tas Vadum, to reward his most cunning warriors, the Longsword modified Beam Rifles were truly assassin's weapons. It fired a high powered beam that could cut through heavy armour, eliminating any foe in a single beam, often cooking foes inside their armour. This also made it a fiend against enemy armour and even Hunters. UNSC Remarks